


Tea Time

by saranghaexhime



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female!Mark, Gen, Genderswap, Jinyoung is the best dad in the world, Other, baby youngjae, mentions of other Idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaexhime/pseuds/saranghaexhime
Summary: In which Jinyoung is the best parent in the whole world and would do anything for his children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 1 in the morning after watching GOT7's concert in Shanghai and their cover of GFriend's Me Gustas Tu and finding this lil comment at the bottom.
> 
> **effing-kawaii:** _Junior's the dad who gets prettied up by his daughters because daddy-daughter time is the best time. Youngjae is the little brother who has no choice and Mark is the daughter lmao._
> 
> Just to clarify: Youngjae is 2 years old  
> Mark is a 5 year old and also a girl (I really struggled wondering if I should genderswap him or not)  
> and Jinyoung is a single dad (for now, JB where ya at??)
> 
> This has not been properly edited, but I promise I will do so eventually. And I kept Mark's original name because it was just easier than thinking of a new one but I think I have a plan for that don't worry. For right now, just FLUFF. It was just suppose to be FLUFF up until I wrote the last part and then got all sappy and wow I hope you find me under all this cotton candy okay enjoy

“Appa!”

Jinyoung turned from where he was watching Youngjae, his two-year-old son, slam his hands down on the tiny toy piano he’d gotten for his birthday, to look at his daughter who was running towards him excitedly, pigtails flowing behind her. 

He leaned forward to catch the five year old in his arms when she suddenly threw herself at him as soon as she was close enough. 

“Mark,” he chided her softly, “You know better than to run around the house. What if you had gotten hurt?”

She shrunk back timidly as her head bowed, “I’m sorry, appa. I forgot. I was just so excited.”

“It’s okay, baby,” he kissed her on the forehead and pulled back, “Is everything ready?”

Mark brightened up again and she nodded rapidly, “Yes! I even did my hair with my pretty pink bows, and used the sparkly chapstick that Auntie Chanmi got me!”

Jinyoung made a mental note to call his older sister later about the glittery lip-gloss that was smeared all over his daughter’s face, but put it aside as he lifted the pigtails playfully, “I see! You even managed to dye them blonde too! I wonder how you did that in less than an hour.” 

Mark giggled as her father tickled her face with the hair before batting him away, “It’s not real, appa! It’s my Sailor Moon costume!”

Jinyoung let his jaw drop exaggeratedly as he lifted the wig slightly and saw the dark tufts of hair peeking out, “I thought we were having a tea party, not a magic show.”

As if suddenly remembering what she came for, Mark’s eyes suddenly turned excited again, “Tea party! Appa, you have to get ready too!” 

Jinyoung laughed as Mark pulled him up off the couch and pushed him towards the stairs, “Alright, alright, I’m going; no need to push.”

Mark smiled brightly, a full set of pearly white teeth peeking out at him as he bent over to pick up Youngjae, who looked at him curiously. “Come on, Youngjae-ya. Let’s go get ready for the tea party.”

Youngjae merely stared at him, confused as to why his appa suddenly took him away from his pretty noisemaker but didn’t fuss as he was carried up the stairs. 

**\--**

Jinyoung could tell you where exactly this whole thing had started. He had picked Mark up from school one day and noticed something was wrong when she silently got into the car. Now, Mark was already a quiet child; she rarely complained and asked for so little but was very loving as well. She always greeted him and Youngjae when she saw them but today was only radio silence. 

He tried to act like everything was normal, asking her about her lessons and her teachers and he could tell she had been trying hard to answer cheerfully as usual. It was only when they got home and after he had set Youngjae in his playpen that he had lifted her up onto his lap and tickled her until she finally admitted what had been bothering her. 

“Dasom said she had a tea party with her Eomma and sisters yesterday, and then Sunyoung said she had a tea parties with her sisters all the time…” 

“Perhaps we could have a tea party of our own?” He had offered, but received a shake of her head. 

“No, that’s okay. Hyunwoo-sunbae and Wonho-sunbae said tea parties are for girls only and they said they didn’t like it when their sisters made them do it…”

Mark had trailed off afterwards but Jinyoung didn’t need her to finish to know what she had wanted to ask, or to know that she wouldn’t if she thought it couldn’t be done. He couldn’t blame her for thinking such things; after all, the girls in her class had pretty much set the tone that tea parties were a bonding experience between the female members of a family, which Mark unfortunately had none of; at least none in the immediate vicinity. His older sisters were both back in their hometown while Jinyoung had moved out to Seoul. Not to mention he’d prided himself in his manliness and often exaggerated his strength in front of his kids to make them laugh and clap for him. 

He knew if he called his sisters, they’d happily take the trip up to ease their niece’s troubles, but he knew they wouldn’t just drop everything to do so. They both had successful careers with families of their own and he couldn’t just ask them to put their lives on hold for him. Not to mention the fact that Mark was upset _now_ and all he wanted to do was make all the pain go away as soon as possible. 

So as he stared down at Mark’s impossibly sad face, Jinyoung knew exactly what he had to do. 

The next day, after Mark had been picked up, Jinyoung had gone to the costume shop and tucked his purchases away until they’d gotten home. He had left Mark sitting on the couch in the living room while he prepared everything in the kitchen. 

‘Three months later and here we are,’ he thought as he smacked his lips a few times. 

He made sure to adjust Youngjae’s hair from where he had been scratching at it before bringing them both back to the kitchen, where Mark was waiting. 

“Appa, itchy…” Youngjae said as he rubbed at his head. 

“I know, baby,” he consoled the little one, “Just for a little while longer, okay?” 

“Why?” 

“Because it makes Mark-noona very happy, remember?”

Youngjae thought for a moment before nodding, taking his hands away from his head. 

They arrived at the entrance of the kitchen before long and he knocked on the wall to catch the young girl’s attention. The smile that appeared on her face was almost identical to the very first time he’d done this and every time after that. It wasn’t too big, nor was it as bright as when she laughed and giggled, but it was soft, almost teary. It was a smile of amazement like she almost couldn’t believe what was right in front of her. 

He cleared his throat and pitched his voice higher as he spoke, “Mark-ya, it was so kind of you to invite us today!” 

Mark giggled as she pulled them over, “Thank you so much for coming Misses. Please have a seat. You two are looking very pretty today.”

Jinyoung threw his head back to flip the wig’s long hair over his shoulder as his painted red lips stretched into a smile. “Why thank you, Mark-ya, but you’re so pretty too! You must have a very handsome father.” 

Mark’s giggle would probably always be his favorite thing in the world. 

Well… maybe after the moment when all the tea has been served and cookies eaten and it’s the end of the day but Jinyoung still hasn’t taken the wig and makeup off even as he tucks his children into bed. After the moment Mark cuddles into him and squeezes him as much as possible as she thanks him repeatedly and tells him that he’s the prettiest appa in the entire world and how lucky she is to have him. 

And when he’s sure she’s just about to fall asleep, he whispers to her that he is the lucky one to have such wonderful children, that he loves them from the moon and back, and that there isn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for them. 

Then he watches her, a smile resting on her lips as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Youngjae was not in this that much I promise I love him and I'll do another one with more him and the other members oh wow look another series is starting I don't have a problem at all look run on sentences that's fun okay time to stop I'm sorry 
> 
> BI-EEEEEE ~


End file.
